Purpose of life
by Oh My Draco xD
Summary: We know the storey of Bella and Edward. What happens in a different world, when Sheridan meets a beautiful creature unknown to the world, or to himself. The boy only knows that now his life has a purpose. This story is similar to situations in twilight.
1. The beginning

**I just want to say; this is my very, very first story so I want constructive criticism from anyone who reads this. I've put this in the twilight section because I know this storey was influenced by twilight. Its sort of like Bella, not human and vampire, but human and some other mythical creature, I can't say yet. This is all from a dream I had the other night and I wrote it down straight away because I just felt I had to. This story has something like imprinting in it as well so it's almost just like twilight serious but different characters and different situations. **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my characters and my storey.

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

**Sheridan's POV**

My legs were dragging on the ground as I was trying to get my mum out of the shopping centre. Surely, 4 hours had to be enough for one day.

She was having a coffee with one of her work friends who she had coincidently bumped in to. Susan was her name and after over hearing most of their conversation she had a husband, named John and 2 sons, one my age, 16, and another 13. They talked about family and lifestyle for ages. She mentioned her husband and sons were here but in the arcade.

_**Ugh, who hangs out in the arcade with there family these days?**_ I thought.

"Mum-" I said in a whiny voice.

"-I know, Sheridan, we'll leave soon." She snapped back before I could say another word.

Susan's phone started ringing her ring tone "We all live in a yellow submarine"

Yeesh, who was this chick. She picked up her phone and answered.

After a moment she said, "Ready?" and then she said " Ok, I'll meet you in the car park."

_**Finally**_I complained to myself. I stood up, maybe too eagerly, and waited for my mum to get up.

"We'll follow you out, I think. I got to go put dinner on for Steve anyway."

Steve is my dad and her husband. I also have a brother named Ryan, but he's 18 and luckily for him he's never been shopping with my mum since he left school.

I slowly followed behind my mum and Susan. Still impatient but knowing walking is better then sitting down. We got outside and I saw one man and two boys. The Tall big man, John I presume, had brown hair as well as the short, little boy who was sitting next to a boy with black hair. They were sitting on the very outskirts of the car park. There was hardly anyone left, it must be what… 5.30? Shouldn't most of the shops close by now on a Saturday?

I looked back at these guys, sitting in front of the little creek that ran from one end of the car park to the other. I could easily tell which one was the one my age, he was the tannest with black hair, his skin glowed in the sun compared to the other two. He looked different from the others. Maybe he was adopted?

My thoughts were starting to run wild about this boy.

_**Does he like sport? Or is he the arty kind?**_

We got closer and the boys stood up and turned around. He had blue eyes, which stood out from his dark, black hair and tanned skin. This is all I could tell from this far away. I decided to stop looking at this boy and act uninterested; maybe he'd think I was hotter if I played 'hard to get'. When we were closer I still wasn't looking at him. Susan introduced my mum as one of her work friends but didn't say anything about me besides "The daughter". _**Rude**_.

She wasn't even going to tell that guy my name.

I sat down where they had once been sitting, knowing they were all going to start talking again and for some reason that guy followed me. I kept my head down looking over the river. I was too shy to look at his face. I started playing with my long, blonde hair, making sure it looked good.

"Their going to talk for another hour, I bet." He said. His voice was smooth, but deep in a mature way.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking" I replied, quietly.

We talked about family, sports and then schools. He was neither sporty nor arty. He was just average. I felt a little smug that he went to a public school and I went to a private school. I liked talking about my school. It made me feel smart. He noticed.

I guess he was getting annoyed at my bragging because he asked:

"So, if you go to a private school, aren't you meant to be pretty, confident and smart? Like Barbie but smart?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" My voice shot up a few octaves but was still my shy, quiet voice. _**That was rude**_ I thought.

"Wow, look at your bony arms. You're really skinny. You look like you could snap in half. You look weak." He said, whilst eyeing my arms.

He didn't even answer my question. Who was this guy! He doesn't even know me! I could feel myself starting to get frustrated.

"I could show you I'm not weak, you'd be surprised, I bet." I threatened.

"Hah, you could, it obviously wouldn't hurt me the slightest."

That was it. I swung my arm back and used as much force as I could to punch him in the arm. Where is all this super emotions coming from? I had never punched someone before in my whole life. This guy is so conceited! He got on my nerves so much.

He started laughing, just quietly under his breath, and then he was laughing hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?!" I demanded. "Don't make fun of me!"

I pushed him slightly but he was so off balance from laughing that he fell forward and started rolling down towards the creek.

I watched in horror. _**Oh my god!**_ I thought. _**Did I really do that??**_

Before he could get wet, he grabbed on to a little tree and climbed his way back up to the cement where I was sitting. I reached my hands towards him trying to help him up but he shook my hands off.

I looked down as he sat down. I felt really guilty. Why did I do that? What's wrong with me!

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He didn't reply, or even look at me. He just sat there, silently.

I was already looking down at the creek but soon something on his leg caught my attention. On the side of his shinbone was a detailed, pattern tattoo. It didn't really look like a tattoo; I had no other way to describe it. It looked natural like he was born with it. I looked over his body and found that there was a tattoo on his arm and one on his neck. They were all different.

The one on his arm I could understand, it was a handwritten, script that said "Life" and on his neck was an ancient Egyptian symbol for life. I could tell because when I was little I bought a necklace with the same symbol. I wore it everyday, until I lost it.

My eyes flickered back to the one on his leg. I was so amazed of the beauty that I stroked it, subconsciously. I was curious of what this mark felt like.

That's when I felt something I had never experienced before in my whole life. Right then and there, I had a sense that this boy was going to change my life forever.

**I hope you all liked the very first chapter. But to tell the truth is, this one doesn't even have anything about the juicy stuff! Go on to my next chapter :D**

**Please review and give me some constructive criticism. It would be much appreciated. **


	2. Normality

**Chapter 2: Normality  
**

**Sheridan's POV:**

My eyes flickered back to the mark on his leg. I was so amazed of the beauty that I stroked it, subconsciously. I was curious of what this mark felt like.

That's when I felt something I had never experienced before in my life.

Heat spread through my heart and my stomach. Making me feel warm and comfortable. I noticed he seemed to feel something too. His whole body slightly moved to come closer and his body seemed to curve towards me.  
My full attention was on him. I didn't care about anything else. For some reason, as soon as I touched his mark I felt completely different and I had a sense that this would completely change my life.

I looked up at his face, his face was curious, just like mine. His eyes were the most amazing blue, sapphire colour I had ever seen in my life. My eyes were blue as well, but not that blue. I looked deep into his eyes and my breathing stuttered when I saw the reflections of water and waterfalls running through them. It was intoxicating.  
He wasn't normal, I could tell. His eyes were staring back at mine.

This was too much emotion for both of us. We fell back into a lying position. When he fell back his arm had fallen, as well. It fell behind me and he wrapped it around my shoulders. He started to caress the skin on my shoulder with his fingers.  
This was by far was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt in my life. I moved my hand to his hipbone and started tracing up and down from his hipbone to his ribs.  
He had the perfect body, but his body didn't really matter to me.

I looked up into his eyes again and he was staring right back into mine. I was getting lost in my thoughts of this perfect creature in front of me.

I gasped as I realised I didn't know this guy. I was horrified at myself for not asking sooner.  
He was looking at me curiously because I had gasped out loud.

"Your name?" I asked.  
"Ankh" He breathed, "and yours?"  
"Sheridan"

Ankh, what a perfect name, I had never heard it before in my whole life. Yet, it suited him so well. It almost sounded like ankle except without the le. I wanted to hear more of his voice; it was turning into a drug for me.

"Do you feel it too? This feeling. It feels like… I'm whole," I said trying to find the perfect word to describe it.  
He nodded. " I don't feel empty anymore."  
"Mmm." I sighed

I don't think any word could describe the feelings we had for each other better then love.  
He took a long steady breath and then reached forward to kiss my forehead. It felt amazing. This perfect being had just kissed me!

Then, there was a quiet coughing sound from behind us. We jumped back up into our sitting position and turned around to face our audience who had clearly been watching us the whole time.

I was embarrassed but then I started to feel annoyed. How dare they disturb the best moment I've ever had in my whole life?

I looked at all their expressions. Awkward, apologetic, and one freaked out. My facial expression instantly changed to neutral. Ankh's father was the last person I looked at, even though he was the tallest and the biggest.

He looked like he wanted to say something.

Ankh had noticed as well because he then said "Dad?"  
That was enough for Ankh's dad he came over and pointed straight at Ankh's arm.  
"I knew it meant life, Ankh! I knew you were special! You have found your life, Son! This is what you've been waiting for!" he was so excited.  
Ankh became excited as well "Yes," he breathed.

I looked over to my mum; She was only my second favourite person in the world now. I could tell she was getting really tired and she really needed to go home soon.

"Oh mum, we have to do don't we?" I asked.  
"Yes, I'm sorry, Sheridan" She answered.  
I looked back at Ankh. He was looking at me with sad eyes. I started to stand up.  
"I'm sorry I have to leave you, Ankh." I said in a quiet voice, now aware of the 4 people watching us.

"When will I see you again?" He asked.  
"I don't know. But, I have a feeling it wont be too long. Fate will bring us together."  
"Yes, fate. I will call you tomorrow, ok?"  
"You don't have my number." I asked in confusion.  
A smile spread across his face.  
"I'll find it. I know your last name."

He picked up my hand with both of his and started caressing my fingers.

"I guess this is goodbye." He breathed.  
His eyes were agonised and pained as he watched his fingers stroke my hand. I could feel my eyes were a mirror image of the emotions in his.

I wrapped my arms around his waist in a sudden movement, taking my hand out of his. He brought his arms so one was holding my head to his chest and the other was wrapping around my waist. He bent his head down and kissed me on the forehead one last time. I moved my head so I could kiss his chest through his shirt.

Then, I pulled away, regretfully, and walked towards my mum.  
My eyes were slightly building up of water.

My mum sat in the drivers seat while I sat in the passenger seat of our car. Which was, conveniently, right across the aisle to Ankhs car. His family were already moving in to the car. Ankh stopped to watch the car drive away. I stared out the window at him.

I smiled then put my hand to my ear as a telephone and mouthed, _**"Call me"**_. I saw his face light up into a smile just in time for me to lose sight of him.

As we were driving home in silence I let my mind go wild.

_Who was that boy? Why was he so different from his family? Why are there strange but beautiful tattoos all over him? Why is he one of the most attractive creatures I've ever seen? I'm only 16, why have I fallen in love already? Why does his eyes reflect water? Why does it pain me to be away from him for just one minute?_

I couldn't think of an answer to any of these questions.  
The main question I wanted to know was:

Is he human?

**Ankh's POV:**

My life had taken a whole new direction when I met Sheridan only an hour ago. Ever since I was young, so long ago that I can't remember, I've never known who I am. My adopted parents had found me when I was 2 years old. Not even a toddler. I could tell they always knew that I was special, that there was something wrong with me.

When I think about it now, I just wish I were normal, that I could feel the same kind of pain and emotion as other kids. I felt empty, like my life's one purpose was nowhere to be found. No one knows who my biological parents are.  
To tell the truth I didn't really care. I had a great family now, who I knew loved me. Right now I finally feel pain, the pain of being away from Sheridan. She was now my life. My purpose. She has changed my life.

I had been sitting down with my father and brother just waiting for my mother to put us out of our misery. That's when Sheridan and her mother showed up. I didn't really think of her as gorgeous or supermodel beautiful. I just thought she was cute.  
She wouldn't look at me, she just stared at the ground most of the time. Especially, when I tried to talk to her, in a way of being polite.  
Somehow, she brought out emotion in me. I was so confused by it I lashed out at her saying:

_"So, if you go to a private school, aren't you meant to be pretty, confident and smart? Like Barbie but smart?"  
_  
and

_"Wow, look at your bony arms. You're really skinny. You look like you could snap in half. You look weak."_

She made me feel anger, an emotion I had never felt before. It took me off balance. Why has this chick just shown up and suddenly I'm like one of those guys off 'the days of our lives'? She must have been so annoyed at me that she pushed me. I guess I would be annoyed as well. I was rude.

When I fell over and nearly got myself soaked, it put me out of emotion-mania and made me think about what had really happened. Why have these emotions been triggered by this girl I barely knew?

Then, she touched my mark and a emotion I hadn't even heard of took place. I wasn't empty anymore. I loved this girl who touched me. It was like our souls had connected in that one little touch. So many people have touched that mark and nothing has happened.

When Sheridan touched it, it completely changed my life. I didn't want to be without her, I wanted to spend every minute of my life with her. I couldn't stand the thought of not being with her. I now thought of her as mine, **_'My Sheridan'_**. If someone else wanted her, I was willing to fight. I had never thought before but judging by my body, I knew I was capable of fighting anyone I knew.

I didn't have the average body of a 16 year old. My skin was tough; it was hard to break through the skin. I had great reflexes, which were so quick I could catch anything that was about to fall to the ground, even if it was only 10 centimetres off the ground. I even had speed; I was one of the fastest kids in my school. All the coaches wanted me to play footy, soccer and any other sport we have.

I would never of thought like this an hour ago, thinking of fighting over Sheridan or just fighting full stop. I don't know what I am that gives me extra strength and speed. I don't know who I am.

But I know, I **will **find out.

**I wanted to make this chapter longer, so I decided to put a little insight on Ankh's mind because he really is interesting. It's not much but atleast it helps people get the idea of who he is and how he's 'imprinted' with Sheridan, I cant describe it any other way besides imprinting. Anyway, I sort of rushed this chapter a little, but if you guys reveiw and give me some constructive criticism I will edit more. I dont know wether to write another chapter yet or not. If you guys are liking this storey I will. Oh, and my spelling might be wrong to some of you, but thats cause I'm Australian.**

**Anyway, i hope you've enjoyed.**


End file.
